User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BlackLegSanji vs Luffy vs Naruto
For deatail, go to this link. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Black_Leg_Sanji/Luffy_vs_Naruto_Final_Battle_Prediction Empty Void *BLS:*looks at the two warriors with his hands in his pockets*Are you both ready? *Naruto:well, I would prefer a better battlefield. *Luffy:*floating*yeah, fighting here just feels weird. *BLS:*smirks and claps his hands together*fine *his hands glow green and the three vanish* In a huge city with many appartments *BLS/Luffy/Naruto:*each appear on a corner of a rooftop* *BLS:better? *Luffy/Naruto: yeah. *BLS:*gets ready*ok then lets get started. *Naruto:*figthing stance* Ready...... *Luffy:*fighting stance* Set.... *BLS:*jumps high in the the air and looks down at them*Let's Jet. *Building:*crumbles* *Naruto:*skids away* *Luffy:*backflips to another roof* *BLS:*appears infront of Naruto and punches him in the gut* *Naruto:*is sent flying though 2 buildings* *Luffy:*above BLS*'Gum Gum....' *BLS:*looks up* *Luffy:Jet Bazooka *BLS:*vanishes. kicks luffy in the face* *Luffy:*is sent flying though 1 building* *BLS:*lands and smiles* *Naruto:*just his voice*what's so funny? *BLS:?! *Naruto:*elbows him in the ribs* *BLS:*coughs alittle blood and is sent flying through 4 buildings* *Naruto:*looks in his direction and smiles* *BLS:*gets up in pain*damn that hurt. *Luffy:*just his voice*So will this!! *BLS:*gasps*him too?! *Luffy:*above him*'Gum Gum Jet Spear' *BLS:*is hit along with 20 meters of the earth*ah!! *Luffy:*lands next to the cloud of smoke* *Naruto:*zips to the other side* *BLS:*eyes glow red and he roars* *Naruto/Luffy:*feel the shockwave, but look unfazed* *BLS:*slams his hands on the ground*'Earth Spikes' *Naruto/Luffy:*zips around trying to avoid dangerous spikes from the ground* *BLS:*vanishes and grabs Luffy by his neck. He rams him through 5 buildings.* *Luffy:*groans in pain* *Naruto:*chases him*why you!!! *BLS:*stops and tosses Luffy aside as Naruto comes*Bring it fox boy!! *Naruto:*punches rapidly* *BLS:*counters them all* *Luffy:*gets up in pain*basterd! Gum Gum Jet Cannon *BLS/Naruto:*jump away from each other as Luffy's attack sends a huge round shockwave between them* *BLS:*thinking*these guys aren't a team, they just have a mutual enemy. *Naruto:*zips at him with a black ball in his hand*''' Bijuu Rasengan''' *BLS:*gasps as the ball is driven into his gut*d-damn. *is engulfed in a semi giant explosion* Area now has a giant crator in its center *Luffy:*wakes up and rubs his head*wow that was huge!!! *Naruto:*pants as he walks to Luffy*I.....did it....I won Luffy. *Luffy:*pouts*aw man, but you took up all the action. *BLS:*just his voice*dont give up now......Luffy. *Naruto/Luffy:?! *BLS:*walks up to them from another side of the crator. His shirt is destroyed along with 20% of his tophat*That was impressive, Naruto,but..... *Ultimate BLS:*skin turns pitch black and white wings grow from his back. His voice is has a demonic echo*now the real fight begins. Zehahahahaha!!!! *Luffy/Naruto:......... *Ultimate BLS:*grins*dont tell me your scared? *Luffy:hell no. *Naruto:we're actually.... *Naruto/Luffy:Pumped Up!!!!!! *Ultimate BLS:hm? *Naruto:*zips at him and punches with a huge chakara fist* *Ultimate BLS:*groans allittle, but he smiles roars at Naruto*'WRATH!!!!!!!!!' *Naruto:*is blown back by a shockwave from the roar. It makes him crash down near Luffy and pass out*whoa!! *Luffy:*zips at BLS*'Gum Gum....' *Ultimate BLS:*punches at his head* *Luffy:* vanishes and appears on his side*'Jet Pistol' *Ultimate BLS:*is hit in the face an he tilts over slightly*how did that hurt. *Luffy:*infront of him*'Jet Stamp' *Ultimate BLS:*coughs blood and is sent flying to the edge of the crator* *Ultimate BLS:*pants*this form makes my skin so hard....lightning cant even hurt me. No blade can cut me. So how....? *Luffy:*infront of him*'Gum Gum....' *Ultimate BLS:*gasps* *Luffy:Jet Gattling *Ultimate BLS:*blocks, but is still drastically beaten down by the barrage of punches* *Luffy:*stops and looks* *Ultimate BLS:*walks to Luffy in much pain*is that all.....you...g-got? *Luffy:*pants*nope *zips at him and punches* *Ultimate BLS:*blocks and roars*'WRATH!!!!!!' *Luffy:*vanishes at the last minute. He appears behind him and strikes*'Jet Bazooka' *Ultimate BLS:*is hit in the back and is brought down to one knee*AAHH!!! *Luffy:*jumps high in the air*'Gear 3 Giant Arm......' *Ultimate BLS:*gets up in pain and looks up at him* *Luffy:*spins arm as it turns black*'Armaments Vulcanation Gum Gum........' *Ultimate BLS:*places his hands on the ground and sends 8 giant earth fist at him*TAKE THIS!!! *Luffy:*lauches his fist*THIS IS FOR NARUTO!!!! Giant Kyubii Rifle *Ultimate BLS:*watches as all his fists are destroyed and the giant fist comes at him*Ze-Ze-ZEHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! NOW THIS IS SUPA!!!! THIS IS AWSOME!!!! THIS IS ANIME!!!!! *Luffy:*crushes him and makes the crator 2xs deeper* 1 hour later *Naruto:*wakes up in a room with bandages*huh? *Chopper:*looks*oh, hey Luffy he's awake!!! *Luffy:*enters*really!! Hey Naruto!!! *Naruto:Luffy....what happened to that BLS guy? *Luffy:*grins*well I kicked his ass. Guess I won the tie breaker. *Naruto:*smiles*yeah I guess. Dammit, I wanted to beat him. Oh well. *Yountoryuu:*appears grining*Glad to see you taking it well. *Naruto/Luffy/Chopper:AHH!!!! ANOTHER ONE!!!! *Yountoryuu:easy, easy. I just came here to take Naruto home. Also BLS wanted me to wish you both luck in your dreams. *Naruto:he did? *Luffy:why cant we see him? *Yountoryuu:*chops him on the head*YOU BROKE EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY YOU GOMU BAKA!!! *Luffy:*defeated*uuhh.... *Yountoryuu:*smiles*It'll take a few months, but he'll be back in no time. *Naruto:oh, well are we leaving? *Nami/Robin:*walk by* *Yountoryuu:*grins deviously*well, I could wait until your fully better. Whats the rush? END Category:Blog posts